pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
John Hoskins
John Hoskins (1566 - August 7, 1638) (also spelled Hoskyns)"Notes on Life and Works," Selected Poetry of John Hoskyns (1566-1638), Representative Poetry Online, University of Toronto, UToronto.ca, Web, Nov. 26, 2011. was a scholar, lawyer, and minor English poet. Life He was born in Monnington-upon-Wye, Llanwarne, Herefordshire, the son of John and Margery Hoskins. His father, impressed by his memory and mental abilities, arranged for him to be taught Greek at the age of ten. He attended Westminster School before going to Winchester College in 1579. From 1584 to 1588 he attended New College, Oxford, where he received his B.A. in 1588 and his M.A. in 1591. He was a colleague of Henry Wotton. However he was expelled from the University before he became Regent master. The authorities did not appreciate his biting satire. He became a teacher in Ilchester, Somerset, where he worked on a Greek lexicon which went as far as the letter M. However through a fortuitous meeting with Benedicta Moyle, he gained entrance to the Middle Temple to study for the bar. He was elected to Parliament for Hereford in 1604 and 1614. However, in 1614 in Parliament he spoke his mind about the Sicilian Vespers. On July 7, 1614, he was imprisoned in the Tower of London, but released the following year."Ref name=jhrpo/> Subsequent to his release he was elected Lent Reader in 1619, and became a Judge in 1623. He was re-elected MP for Hereford in 1628. He was an intimate of John Selden, Sir Walter Raleigh and Ben Jonson. He once fought a duel with Sir Benjamin Rudyard, but they subsequently became great friends. When he was a Serjeant-at-law and was once indicted for not keeping the pavement in front of his door in goodrepair. He successfully defended his case arguing that the charge did not specify how he was liable, whether he owned a property at that location, whether he lived there, or even whether he had a tenant who had legally assumed such responsibilities. He is noted for painting an image of the Trusty Servant as an emblem outside the kitchen of Winchester College in 1579. The emblem was accompanied by verse in both Latin and English providing a reading of the image.Pattern Histories: The Trusty Servant accessed 29 May 2007 He is buried in Abbey Dore, Herefordshire. His son Bennet Hoskyns was created a Baronet in 1676 (see Hoskyns Baronets). Writing The poem Absence, Hear thou my Protestation (Printed anonymously in Francis Davison's A poetical rhapsody containing diverse sonnets, odes, etc. (V. S. for J. Baily, 1602)) was at one time attributed to John Donne. However Herbert Grierson has argued persuasively that it should be attributed to John Hoskins.Notes, Absence, Hear thou my Protestation, Representative Poets Online, accessed 29 March 2007, See also Herbert J.C. Grierson, ed. (1886–1960). Metaphysical Lyrics & Poems of the 17th Century (1921). See also * List of British poets References *''Dictionary of National Biography'' *Biographical information *''Lives of Eminent Serjeants-At-Law of the English Bar'' By Humphry William Woolrych, Wm. H. Allen & Co., 1869 *Baird W. Whitlock, John Hoskyns, Sergeant-at-Law, Washington, D.C.: University of America Press, 1982. *Brent L. Nelson, "John Hoskyns," The Dictionary of Literary Biography, Volume 281: British Rhetoricians and Logicians, 1500-1660, Second Series, Detroit: Gale, 2003, pp. 154-166. *Louise Brown Osborn, The Life, Letters, and Writings of John Hoskyns, 1566-1638, New Haven: Yale University Press, 1937. *Gary R. Grund, John Hoskyns, Elizabethan Rhetoric, and the Development of English Prose, New York: Garland, 1987. *David Colclough, "'The Muses Recreation': John Hoskyns and the Manuscript Culture of the Seventeenth Century," Huntington Library Quarterly, vol. 61, nos. 3-4, 2000, pp. 369-400. Notes External links ;Poems * Selected Poetry of John Hoskyns (1566-1638) (1 poem) at Representative Poetry Online. ;About * Hoskyns, John (1566-1638) in the Encyclopedia of Literature. Category:1566 births Category:1638 deaths Category:People from Herefordshire Category:Old Westminsters Category:English poets Category:16th-century poets Category:17th-century writers Category:16th-century English people Category:17th-century English people Category:People of the Tudor period Category:Alumni of New College, Oxford Category:Members of the pre-1707 Parliament of England Category:Serjeants-at-law Category:17th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets